Time Flower
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: When Rin dreams of a mysterious flower she is sent back in time. What will happen when she meets the past Sesshomaru? Can Sesshomaru save her from his past self?
1. The Time Flower

Divine Rose A/N: Okay, well this is my 4th fanfic. 3rd Sess/Rin!:D And in this Rin is 14. Young, I know. But remember this is the feudal era, girls got married at that age and even younger. So, I am going by historical times of when girls got married. And in fact 18 back then was a little old to wait till marriage.

And this is dedicated to sfdmoment and icegirljenni! They are great! I wasn't too sure if I wanted to do this story, but they convinced me otherwise. Hey, it doesn't take much.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Time Flower**

Years have passed since Sesshomaru left Rin behind in Kaede's village to learn how to live as a human. Sesshomaru would frequently visit Rin bearing gifts. As Rin grew her feelings towards Sesshomaru changed as well. It was still that innocent, unconditional love, but was just added.

When Rin was given the chose of to stay or return to Sesshomaru, there really was no question on what the girl would choose. She chose to stay with Sesshomaru and continue with him in his travels. Always a nomadic life. But as long as one is with the one they love most, especially a certain one, it's home wherever one is.

Yes, for Rin it was enough to be with Sesshomaru. Just to be by his side. She loved Jaken and AhUn as well, but compared to her love to Sesshomaru, it was nothing. He was of course her savior and protector, the one she could always depend on. He would always be her one and only love, no matter what.

As they traveled she thought her love for him was well hidden, but he knew. He had waited till she was of age, for he had already chosen. But being the noble lord he was, he waited and because of his great love for her, he let her choose. He didn't show it, but he was actually overjoyed she chose him, even though he knew she would. But still to hear it was so great.

And he waited till the perfect time to reveal that he returned her love. That it was not foolish to love him, and she was the only one for him. And that he had already chosen her. So alone, in the moonlight they shared their first kiss. And thus the two became lovers.

Well, not much time has passed since then and now Rin was seen waiting for Sesshomaru with AhUn. Jaken was away at the time, so it was just her and the reptile demon. She was picking flowers when she suddenly sighed.

Rin: "I hope Sesshomaru returns soon..."

Rin then began to sing her made up childhood song.

"In the mountains, in the glen. In the forest, in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you. I shall wait for you. All alone. Please return to me. Waiting all alone."

?: "Rin."

Rin turned to see Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Let's be off."

"Coming!"

Then Rin ran joyfully to Sesshomaru. But unlike when she was a child, he did not turn on his heel and walk away. He stayed motionless and let her embrace him. He returned it with a gentle, caring touch.

Rin: "I missed you!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Well, Sesshomaru was still not one for words. But just looking at Rin's bright smile as Sesshomaru's response, she definitely knew that he had missed her as well. And with after a quick kiss, Sesshomaru looked at Rin's loving face.

Sesshomaru: "Let's go."

Rin: "Yes!"

Then Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked off with Rin and AhUn following close behind.

Later at night...

A campfire was burning at a lake's edge. Close by was AhUn snoring peacefully. On the other side of the campsite was Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. Rin was curled up against his side in peaceful sleep, covered by Sesshomaru's fur.

Sesshomaru looked down at his precious ward and tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Even in sleep, Rin sighed in contentment. Sesshomaru smiled at that. Well, a smirk may be more appropriate word to describe it. But Sesshomaru was happy to be with Rin, all the same, and that was evident.

Suddenly Rin's eyebrows furrowed...

* * *

Rin sat up and looked over at Sesshomaru, who had in eyes closed. He did not move at her stirring and Rin looked worried at that.

Rin: "Sesshomaru?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru and everything else fade away and all became a dark purple darkness. Rin just looked around, frantically.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly there was a light that appeared in front of Rin. She turned to look to see a flower made of crystal.

Rin: "...?"

As if in a trance, Rin reached out and touched it. The petals shone a brilliant bright light and Rin instantly vanished.

* * *

Sesshomaru was shaking Rin to try and wake her, for he could see that the dream had become dark.

Sesshomaru: "Rin. Wake up. Rin."

Rin did not wake, but slowly vanished...

* * *

A/N Okay there it is. Not long, but my first chapters never are. So what happened to Rin? If summary did not spoil it. And what with the flower and why did it suddenly appear? Truthfully, at this point I don't even know. So, we'll all just have to wait and see!:D

Diro!


	2. Awakening in An Unknown Place

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening in an Unknown Place

* * *

Rin was laying on the forest floor, unmoving. The sunlight streaming through the tree onto her eyes eventually brought her back to consciousness. The lids twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. Groggily she sat up and looked around.

Rin: "Where am I?"

Slowly Rin stood up and continued her searching of the environment around her. A look of confusion came across her face.

Rin: "This definitely isn't where Sesshomaru and I were last night."

Scanning the surrounding trees, she finally saw a village not too far away from where she was.

Rin: "Guess I should go there..."

Rin then the walk towards the prosperous village. It didn't take her long to reach the bustling village. Everyone was busy rushing around and doing something. It was so frantic she couldn't tell what they were doing.

Rin: _I probably should ask someone where this is._

Rin then went up to a merchant. He spun around with a box full of his ware, knocking into Rin. The girl fell to the ground with all the contents in the box falling around her.

Merchant: "Girl! How dare you! Look what you did!"

Rin looked up at the fuming merchant with wide eyes. The merchant was extremely mad and it was obvious he was pinning all the blame on the poor girl. He suddenly pulled Rin up roughly by her kimono and glared at her. Rin just stared with scared eyes.

Merchant: "This will teach ya about messing with me!"

The merchant pulled back his hand and slapped Rin, hard. Rin cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. The merchant seemed satisfied with that and called his workers over to help beat the poor, sweet girl.

They got so absorbed in their beating that they didn't notice the crowd had stilled.

Rin had her eyes shut and thought of the time she was beaten because of getting fish for Sesshomaru, when she was but a young girl.

Rin: _Sesshomaru..._

?: "Stop."

Merchant: "Who are you to tell us to stop!"

The merchant whirled around to come see a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that went to her knees. The attire she wore signified that she was a princess.

Merchant: "Princess, please forgive me for that outburst!"

The merchant and his help immediately fell on their faces, bowing to their princess.

The princess merely disregarded them and looked over at Rin, with compassion in her eyes. She then began to walk over to her.

All of the princess' guards' eyes widened at the princess.

Guard: "Princess!"

The princess merely looked over her shoulder at the guards.

Princess: "It's alright."

Then the princess went and stood before Rin.

Rin slowly looked up at the princess and into her smiling face. She could tell that she was a kind woman.

Princess: "It's alright now. Are you okay, Miss-"

Rin: "It's Rin, Milady."

"Rin. You are new here, aren't you."

Rin merely nodded.

Rin: "Yes, Milady."

The princess smiled warmly down at Rin.

Princess: "I am the princess of this castle. My name is Izayoi."

Rin: _Izayoi! I heard of that name somewhere._

Izayoi was oblivious to Rin's inner reaction and just smiled.

Izayoi: "Come. We best tend to you and see to any wounds you may have sustained from those horrible men."

The merchant and his men audibly gulped at that.

Izayoi ignored them and outstretched her hand to Rin.

Izayoi: "Come. Let's go to the castle."

Rin thought a moment on that, but soon came to a decision.

Rin: "Alright."

Then Rin took Izayoi's hand and stood up. Izayoi smiled again at the girl and began to lead her away. But not without casting another look at the merchants, who began to shake.

Izayoi: "Punish them for harming this poor girl."

Guards: "Yes, Milady."

The merchants were extremely fearful now and their pleas for help could be heard as they were taken away.

Izayoi just ignored them and turned to Rin.

Izayoi: "Now, let's go to the castle."

Rin: "Yes, Milady."

* * *

Sesshomaru was traveling through the forest with AhUn and now Jaken following him.

Sesshomaru: _I can't pick up Rin's scent at all. She just vanished. She did, but her scent continues nowhere. It's almost as if she never existed._

Sesshomaru stopped walking at that thought and tightened his fists. He closed his eyes and just stood there.

Jaken: "Um, Milord, is something wrong? Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru cast one of his infamous death glares over his shoulder at Jaken. Jaken immediately scurried backwards until his back slammed into AhUn.

Jaken: "I am sorry to disturb you, Milord! Please forgive your humble servant, Jaken!"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but merely looked back ahead.

Jaken: "Of course, you shall find Rin, Milord. It's not like she totally vanished from existence. It's not like her scent is completely gone, right."

Sesshomaru immediately pinned another death glare at Jaken. Jaken immediately bowed, throwing his staff in the air.

Jaken: "Please forgive me, Milord! I'm sure Rin is fine and with your superior skills you shall find her in no time!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken a few more long seconds before turning away and walking forward.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Do not bother me, Jaken."

"Yes, Milord!"

Then Jaken scurried after Sesshomaru and AhUn merely followed.

Sesshomaru: _I shall find you, Rin..._

* * *

Rin was sitting with Izayoi in her palace, the both of them drinking tea. The doors were slid all the way open so they could look out at the magnificent garden in full bloom.

In the garden was magnificent flower bushes and flowering trees. And beautiful, fragile flowers were filled in amongst them. There was the Japanese Magnolia still in bloom with its beautiful purple hue. There was a stream of flowing water running through with bridges to walk across it. There were birds flying all around, eating seed and provided food. It was a really beautiful, traditional Japanese garden.

Izayoi looked from her garden at Rin, who was staring at it with awe. She smiled at the girl's obvious delight of the flora. Though she could tell that something troubled the girl that made her sad.

Izayoi: "I take it you like flowers."

Rin turned to Izayoi and nodded vigorously.

Rin: "Very much, Milady!"

Izayoi laughed at Rin's expressiveness. But she could tell the sadness was still there.

Izayoi: _She is so innocent. How did one her age managed to be so._

Izayoi: "I am glad. You don't hurt do you?"

Rin: "Not too much, Milady."

"Good. Fortunately they didn't have time to beat you too bad. For that I am grateful."

Rin bowed her head with respect to the princess sitting across from her.

Rin: "Thank you, Milady. And thank you for being so kind."

Izayoi merely waved it off.

Izayoi: "It's fine. I'm just glad I could help. When I saw you being beaten for something so trivial my heart just went out. I am just glad you are well."

Rin looked up and smiled brightly. Though it wasn't her brightest smile. Those were only for Sesshomaru.

Izayoi returned the smile to the girl.

Izayoi: _There is something different about this girl. And it's not just her unusual child like innocence._

Rin looked back out over the garden.

Rin: _Sesshomaru, where are you? Sesshomaru..._

* * *

In the forests not too far away a very powerful demon lord was on patrol. His long silver hair was up in a ponytail and he looked very familiar to Sesshomaru. But he wore more armor and he was without the crescent moon on his forehead. On his cheeks was jagged blue stripes. He was none other than Inutaisho.

The demon lord just calmly walked along on his path, seemingly intent on where he was going. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the side, raising his head in the process.

Inutaisho: "It can't be..."

Inutaisho flew off into the sky and off towards a human castle.

Inutaisho landed in the forest, out of sight from his goal. He then, walked along the tree, unseen. He swiftly jumped the wall and landed in a beautiful garden. He looked around and then walked towards some very feminine voices. He stopped before he could be seen and looked out.

Standing the midst of the garden was Izayoi and Rin. They were both enjoying the flowers and talking quite happily. Though Rin seemed to hold some sadness. And that's who he stared at.

Inutaisho: _This can't be! I knew I smelt it, but I can still hardly believe it._

Inutaisho observed Rin some more. His looked over at Izayoi. His eyes lingered for a mere second before settling back on Rin.

Inutaisho: _I'm going to have to speak with my son._

Then Inutaisho turned and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing on a hill. The wind blowing back his hair as he looked over the horizon.

Sesshomaru: _I shall find you, Rin..._

* * *

A/N Okay there's chapter 2. Hm, well, things are beginning to happen. Sesshomaru is having a fruitless search and Rin doesn't know where she is yet. How long shall it take for Rin to find out where she is? How long shall it take for Sesshomaru to find out what happened to Rin. You'll just have to wait and see!

Diro!

* * *

Here is where I reply to the anonymous reviewers! Thank you so much!:D

**elusivequeenbee:** Thanks!:D Yes, it's me of Unlikely Love. I said that in the A/N at the beginning of my other Sess/Rin fic, 'Covenant With Hell'.

Yes, I agree, it would be heartbreaking if Rin loved anybody else. One, because her and Sess won't have such a strong bond anymore. Couldn't. Yes, I would choose Sess if I was Rin too. It's really quite logical. I know what you mean, I like all the characters by certain degrees. Thank you for the compliment. And yes, Sess should be Rin's only choice.:)

Thanks. I got him waiting for her to choose from sfdmoment, who was in a debate and really looked into the show and saw that. I instantly agreed! Glad you do too!:D

Rin is not dead. She did vanish somewhere! You may know now, where that is!;) And thanks!:D

Oh, and your story idea you wrote, I may use it for another story. That is if you don't mind. If I do write it, I will dedicate the story to you!:D

**Auri: **Thanks! And thanks about Rin's song.:) It's been awhile since I heard it, and I have seen both the English and Japanese versions, I must've gotten mixed up, LOL.


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Divine Rose A/N: Okay, since the past Sess is getting in this chapter, in the descriptions, I shall always refer to the past Sess as just Sesshomaru and the future Sess, Lord Sesshomaru. Makes sense. The future one's father is dead, so he's in charge. Hope that's not confusing. Let me know if it's is though.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!"

The angry voice rang out through the whole Western Palace shaking it with such force, it was scary. It was almost like an earth quake.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk looking at some scrolls of important political matters. He obviously hated it and preferred the life of a nomad, unlike his father. He wore something similar to his attire in the future. The design at the shoulder and sleeve was a different color and had a bigger flower. His hair was not quite as long either.

As soon as the angry voice screaming his name, reached his ears, his head shot up as the door slid open with force.

Sesshomaru just stared at his clearly upset father. He saw there was no way he was calming down anytime soon. In fact this was the first time he ever saw Inutaisho this upset.

Inutaisho: "Son! I thought I raised you better than that!"

Sesshomaru continued to stare, not knowing what to think, as his father stormed into the room. It was all too shocking. But being Sesshomaru, he got his bearings back rather quickly.

Sesshomaru: "What is it, Father?"

Sesshomaru said that so calmly that it furthered angered Inutaisho, which didn't look like it was even possible, but it did. And at a closer look Inutaisho's eyes were starting to bleed red.

Inutaisho: "What is it! WHAT IS IT!"

Sesshomaru even winced a little at that, but was not noticeable.

Inutaisho: "I'll tell you what it is! Your whore!"

Sesshomaru's shock was definitely evident now.

Sesshomaru: _Whore? But I have not even as so much looked at a woman that way._

Sesshomaru had to take a minute to find his voice after that accusation.

Sesshomaru: "This Sesshomaru has no whore."

Inutaisho: "No whore! NO WHORE!"

Sesshomaru visibly cringed a little at that one.

Inutaisho: "How dare you tell me you have no whore, when I clearly smelt you all over a woman! You can't deny it! It's your scent! You have mated with her and by how strong it is, more than once! And you see her quite regularly too! No wonder you leave on patrol so much! You're off seeing that whore, knowing full well it's wrong! But being your stubborn, hard headed self didn't care and decided to go disgrace yourself."

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at his father, but he soon got back his cool facade.

Sesshomaru: "This Sesshomaru has done no such thing, but even if I did, it is not much different than you. You see many women other than Mother, and this is just one you are upset over."

Inutaisho: "Son! That's different! All the women I see are demonesses! But you go and mate with a human!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief. Even all of his ever present emotionless facade vanished. His shock was right out in the open.

Sesshomaru: _Father's accusing me of having a HUMAN whore! I despise them. Hm. I thought father's mind was going a little crazy, but I was wrong. He's going senile!_

Inutaisho: "I can't believe you would have a human whore, Son. I would have been fine with a demoness, but a human! How dare you disgrace yourself so!"

Sesshomaru started growling, very frustrated with his father's accusations.

Sesshomaru: "This Sesshomaru would never take a human whore. I loathe humans even more than you Father."

Inutaisho: "That's what I thought too, Son! But I know that is a lie now! Now, you better clean up your act! Or else!"

Then Inutaisho promptly stormed out of the office, sliding the door shut, very violently behind him. Sesshomaru just stood there, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru stood on a hill over looking Kaede's village. The villagers were making rounds as normal and it was obvious that Inuyasha and his group of friends along with their children weren't there.

Lord Sesshomaru: _Rin's scent is not here either._

Jaken then came stumbling up being even more clumsy that usual. He was also sporting a few bruises. Obviously the little imp was having trouble keeping his beak shut.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru if Rin came here wouldn't that meat she didn't want to be with you any more."

Lord Sesshomaru immediately pinned Jaken with a most deadly death glare. It was a death glare so bad that all his other death glares looked mild. Even Jaken had not seen a death glare this bad, so that was saying something.

Jaken began to visibly shake. He was even forgetting his string of apologies and exaltation for Lord Sesshomaru for a minute, before springing into usual form, that usually hurt, not helped. He dropped his staff and immediately bowed his lowest.

Jaken: "Forgive this lowly servant, Milord! Of course Rin would never leave you. It must be the work of a demon that spirited her away! He must have snuck by your defenses and took her!"

Jaken realized what he was suggesting and fearfully looked up at his lord's face. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were burning with anger inside and it did not look good for a certain imp.

*POW!*

The land shook and even the villagers felt that. They stopped what they were doing and looked around in confusion thinking it might be an earthquake.

Jaken was laying face first on the ground with his feet in the air. He had many large bumps on his head and he was seeing stars. Lord Sesshomaru was merely walking calmly back into the forest to continue the search for Rin.

Jaken: "I need to learn to keep quiet about Rin."

That was all Jaken could do and that was moan that.

Lord Sesshomaru: _Rin, what happened that night?_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru had started his patrol around the lands, but his mind was not in it's usual mind set. He kept thinking about the strangest conversation he ever had with his father in his life.

Sesshomaru: _This Sesshomaru having a human whore? Ridiculous! How can Father get such a notion!_

Sesshomaru stopped and looked off into the distance, in deep thought.

Sesshomaru: _Hm. Perhaps I should investigate this._

Then Sesshomaru changed his course with a new goal.

* * *

Izayoi and Rin were admiring the flowers which had now become a habit of them since Rin loved it so. Izayoi was sitting in the garden like a princess should while Rin was up and looking at the flowers with excitement. Izayoi covered her mouth with her sleeve and merely giggled at her childish antics.

Rin was busy looking at the flowers, but she was also lost in thought. Her mind was constantly going to Lord Sesshomaru, her love that she missed dearly.

Rin: _Oh Sesshomaru, I can't wait til you come for me. I miss being in your arms so much._

Rin was so deep in thought that she did not hear someone walk up to Izayoi at first, until he spoke.

?: "Milady, the merchants that abused the girl has been punished."

Rin's body froze and she went in shock at that voice. It was so familiar...

Rin: _It can't be..._

Izayoi: "That's good to hear. I am so glad you saw to it."

?: "For you Milady, of course."

Rin slowly turned around to see a samurai in the traditional armor. Her eyes widened even more.

Images of when she was younger flashed before Rin's eyes. She was in an old castle with Tenseiga in one hand. She was standing defensively in front of Kagome. Kagome was telling her to run, but she was sure Lord Sesshomaru would save them without fail.

Then the man Takemaru walked up to her with malicious threat coming from his mouth. He was telling her to resign herself to the netherworld. Kagome was yelling in desperation, but all Rin could do was bow her head and shut her eyes tight. Only one thing coming to her mind and that was:

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

As soon as those words were yell and as Sou'unga came down there was a clash of metal. She looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru staving off the attack.

Rin snapped out of her memories and stared at the samurai talking to Izayoi.

Rin: _It can't be Takemaru._

Rin then began to look closely at Izayoi and Takemaru, just now hearing their conversation.

Izayoi: "So, what was the punishment of those brutes?"

Takemaru: "They were dealt with severely. You know how the lord hates for you to be upset and commanded a strict beating."

Izayoi nodded with satisfaction.

Izayoi: "Good."

Takemaru: "Lady Izayoi, the lord requests you."

Izayoi: "Alright. Tell Father I shall be there soon."

Takemaru bowed.

Takemaru: "Yes, Milady."

Then Takemaru left. Izayoi watched him and soon turned to Rin.

Izayoi: "I must go, Rin. I hope you shall be alright by yourself."

Rin: "Of course, Milady."

Izayoi smiled before getting up and leaving.

Rin watched the princess before turning back to the flowers.

Rin: _It's probably just a coincidence about Takemaru. They can't be the same. Lord Sesshomaru defeated him years ago._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was on a hill overlooking Izayoi's castle.

Sesshomaru: _This is impossible? That is my scent, but how?_

Then Sesshomaru continued to the castle. He easily entered unnoticed. He walked through the garden until he came upon his target. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. He saw Rin looking at the flowers with a sad countenance.

Sesshomaru: _This is impossible! How does she have my scent on her! It says I mated with her, but I have never seen her before in my life. How is this possible!_

Suddenly Rin looked over at him. She immediately froze and stared at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru merely stared at Rin. Suddenly a huge beaming smile appeared on Rin's face. The smile only for Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was truly shocked now.

Rin, though, was filled with joy and she bounded over to him with outstretched arms.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Rin flung herself into Sesshomaru's chest and hugged him tight.

Rin: "I missed you so much, Sesshomaru! You don't know how much!"

Sesshomaru was obviously shocked and could not even think for a moment. But he soon looked down at the girl holding him tight.

Sesshomaru _Who is this woman?_

Rin soon realized Sesshomaru was not hugging her back. She looked up at the demon lord's face to see him staring at her coldly.

Sesshomaru: "I suggest you let go or you shall lose your life mortal. Though your fate may already be decided."

Rin stepped back with shock and horror written all over her face as she stared up at Sesshomaru.

Rin: _What happened to Sesshomaru?_

Suddenly Rin's mind flew to the past.

Takemaru was pointing Sou'unga at her and Kagome. He had a wild look in his eye and looked truly mad.

_"Human women with an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes!"_

Rin gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Rin: _It can't be!_

Rin slowly looked up at Sesshomaru, noticing the slightly different clothes and slightly shorter hair. He was staring at her so coldly, it hurt,

Sesshomaru: "Well, human, do you have an explanation why this Sesshomaru's scent is on you?"

Rin eyes widened at that.

Rin: _This is not my Sesshomaru!_

Rin then put her hand on her her racing heart and stared at Sesshomaru, who was regarding her coolly.

Sesshomaru: "Speak, Mortal, for they could be your last words."

Rin did not hear that, for all she heard was these words that were screaming in her mind:

Rin: _I'm in the past!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there's the 3rd chapter. I decided to work on this story before Covenant With Hell since it has more reviews. Oh, please don't be mad about me with Inutaisho. This is before he fell for Izayoi, obviously. Don't worry her shall. What a hypocrite, eh?

Well, anyways, how was that? Well, Rin knows she's in the past now. And what about Sesshomaru? Shall he let her live? If so then what shall he do to her? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

Diro!

* * *

Here is where I reply to all of the anonymous reviewers! Thank you so much all of you!:D

darkhearted angel: Thank you! Well, the past Sess and Rin have met!:) In the next chapter I shall have his reaction and what he does to her.:D


	4. Denial

Divine Rose A/N: Well, I'm here with the update!:) Hm, funny, I thought Covenant With Hell would get more reviews than this story. But this one sure has been leading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Denial

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was standing in front of Bokusenou, the old ancient magnolia tree, that he seemed to trust the most out of all that was associated with his father. Jaken was near Lord Sesshomaru, but at a respectable distance as he gazed up at the tree alongside AhUn.

Suddenly Bokusenou's face appeared on the tree. He opened his eyes and just calmly looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

Bokusenou: "Sesshomaru, what is it?"

Lord Sesshomaru: "Do you know where Rin is?"

"Rin? Hm. She is no longer with you?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked away from Bokusenou as soon as those word's left the tree's mouth.

Lord Sesshomaru: "No. She vanished on night. She just faded away and now I can't even pick up her scent."

Bokusenou: "Hm. This is a problem. And a very unusual one. I have never heard of such a thing."

"At the time she appeared to be having a bad dream."

"A bad dream. Hm. I still don't know the answer."

Lord Sesshomaru looked down and stared at the ground for a good long moments.

Bokusenou: "I hope you find her. I can tell she is your light."

Lord Sesshomaru looked back up at Bokusenou at that remark. The demon lord stared at the tree hard.

Lord Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Then Lord Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started walking away, steeping on Jaken as he did.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru..."

That was all Jaken could croak as he staggered after Lord Sesshomaru, just barely keeping up with AhUn.

Bokusenou: "I hope you find her soon, Sesshomaru. I would hate to see what it would do to you if you didn't. I would only hope you wouldn't lapse back into your old self after that happened..."

With that said, Bokusenou's face vanished.

* * *

Rin stared in shock at Sesshomaru, he was staring at her with his cold and angry gaze. Never has she seen him with such a cold look. Not one directed at her at any rate.

Rin: _This is impossible! I can't be in the past!_

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Rin then flung herself at Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, it's me Rin! Why are you looking at me like that! Please tell me!"

Sesshomaru's anger spiked at that. He roughly grabbed Rin and with a growl, flung her to the ground. Rin stared up at him with wide and hurt eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing dangerously close to turning red.

Rin: _Could I really be in the past? But Sesshomaru was never like this._

Sesshomaru: "Wench."

Rin immediately looked back up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: "Tell this Sesshomaru, why you have my scent on you."

Rin just stared.

Rin: _Why I have his scent on me? But we... Oh my, I really am in the past. So, this is truly Sesshomaru. He use to be like this? He has been nothing, but kind to me my whole life. I so hard to believe this is really him. Even though they look the same..._

Sesshomaru was getting agitated about waiting and was getting even more perturbed.

Sesshomaru: "Answer this Sesshomaru, when I speak to you."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, shocked by how roughly he said that. She struggled to find her voice.

Rin: "Um, well, it's hard to explain..."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at those words.

Sesshomaru: "You shall explain regardless."

Rin looked around nervously.

Rin: "Well, um, uh."

Sesshomaru: "You have no excuse. This Sesshomaru should kill you before you become a nuisance, parading around with my scent on you like it is."

Then Sesshomaru smirked. It was the smirk feared by all, that meant certain death.

Sesshomaru: "I shall kill now."

Rin stared, with mouth agape in horror, at Sesshomaru from her position on the ground.

Rin: _Sesshomaru would never kill me or anyone like this! This is not the Sesshomaru I know!_

Rin just stared, frozen to her spot on the ground, as Sesshomaru raised one of his clawed hands to end her life. He pulled back, ready to plunge his claws through her abdomen, but suddenly he stopped. His eyes went wide with shock, and he just stared down at Rin, who was now shutting her eyes tight, with fear.

Sesshomaru: _No. This can't be. She can't be... ...How can kill her now? Hm._

Then Sesshomaru went back into a passive stance, but still stared coolly for Rin.

Sesshomaru: "You're life has been spared. But I shall return soon and you best be prepared."

Rin slowly opened her eyes at those words, but they still held fear. She merely watched as Sesshomaru turned his head and looked off at a far off tree in the garden.

Sesshomaru: "Wait for me at that tree after dark. I shall return some time then."

With that Sesshomaru vanishing, using his demon speed to leave without a sound.

Rin visibly relaxed after he left, though not completely.

Rin: _What is Sesshomaru going to do to me? I am obviously in the past. I have no doubt of that. But... This Sesshomaru I know nothing about. He is nothing like my Sesshomaru. Oh, what am I going to do?"_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was at the Western Palace, in his own quarters. He was obviously deep in thought.

Sesshomaru: _How can I kill that mortal now? If I did I would be... Even though it's just a..._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in anger.

Sesshomaru: _I can't believe this! How did this happen? And with a woman I never met before today._

?: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the sliding door of his quarters.

Sesshomaru: _Father..._

Suddenly the very sliding door was slammed open with so much force that it became broken. Sesshomaru merely raised and eyebrow at that before looking at his father, who was steaming. Inutaisho was obviously really mad, and was not trying to hide it. He glared at Sesshomaru with flaming eyes full of anger. Sesshomaru just gazed back impassively.

Inutaisho: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh and just looked off.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Father."

Sesshomaru's nonchalant response only served to anger the elder dog demon even more.

Inutaisho: "I was right! You have been seeing that whore!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that remark, and he looked back at his father.

Sesshomaru: _Huh?_

Inutaisho: "You can't deny it now. Her scent is on over you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as realization hit him. He thought back to Rin hugging him.

Sesshomaru: _Ugh. I should've been more careful. But I sure wasn't expecting that. But I still could've washed it off._

Sesshomaru looked back at his father, who had not cooled down at all.

Sesshomaru: _Too late now. Well, maybe..._

Sesshomaru regained his composure and looked at his father coolly. Inutaisho merely got even more angered at his son for that.

Sesshomaru: "I was merely investigating what you claimed, Father. I did nothing."

Inutaisho: "I can tell! If that was so, her scent wouldn't be on you like that, Son. It wouldn't be on you at all! Especially with how you avoid contact like you do! You probably went there to set up the date when you make her. She must be some whore for you to treat her like this, but that still doesn't mean I condone this. I just can't believe you! I though you would be the last to sully out name! But here I stand corrected!"

Sesshomaru winced a bit at that. Things definitely weren't going well for the young lord.

Inutaisho: "Well, that's it!"

Sesshomaru quickly looked up at his father with a questioning look in his eye, which he father could never see. Only Rin could see something like that.

Inutaisho: "We are going to duel tonight. And you are going to get the beating of your life. I sure hope you learn your lesson!"

And with that Inutaisho stormed out of the room, not even trying to slam the door shut. He left a shocked Sesshomaru in his wake. Sesshomaru just stared at the door not even moving...

Sesshomaru soon though lowered his gaze to the floor.

Sesshomaru: _Father is extremely angry. He shan't hold back tonight. I'll have to give it my all to even survive this..._

_

* * *

_

Rin was standing by the tree that Sesshomaru had ordained as their meeting spot.

Rin: _Oh Sesshomaru, what are you going to do to me? Shall you kill me? Let me live? Or take me away? I don't know anymore. Just who are you? I never knew you to be like this. It's like I don't know you at all..._

_

* * *

_

Divine Rose A/N: Well, there's that chapter. There some more questions added, huh? Like why didn't Sess kill Rin? Why has it got Sess all worked up? What shall Inutaisho do to Sess? And what shall Sess do to Rin? You're just going to have to wait!:D

Diro!

* * *

Here is where I reply to all anonymous reviewers. Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them all!:D

jade7: Thanks! Glad you love the story!:) Hope you like this chapter!:D Yes, I shall continue this. I do plan to complete this fic as well.:D

I need space to breathe: Thanks! Well, you have to wait to get all of the answers! I am so honored and glad that you are so excited about this!:D


	5. Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 5: Punishment

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was standing outside of Totosai's home. Totosai, Myoga, and even Saiya were before the mighty demon lord. Though the three elder demons looked uneasy. Well, mainly Myoga and Saiya looked uneasy, Totosai was scratching his chin in thought. Lord Sesshomaru, himself looked like he was starting to get annoyed.

Totosai: "This is strange. So, Rin just disappeared, eh?"

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Lord Sesshomaru: "That's what I said."

Totosai looked down at Myoga, who then turned to the swords smith.

Totosai: "Say, Myoga, do you have any idea why. Cause, I sure don't."

Myoga lowered his head and crossed all four of his arms.

Myoga: "I'm afraid I don't."

Myoga then turned to Lord Sesshomaru, who did not look pleased.

Myoga: "You say Bokusenou didn't know anything either. This is truly troubling. He knows so much and for him to not know. I just don't know what to say, Master. I haven't an inkling of what happened to Rin."

Myoga, then turned to Saiya, who instantly looked at him.

Myoga: "Saiya, do you know anything, perchance?"

Saiya: "No, but it appears this sheathe of So'unga is acting up a little, for some unknown reason. But I doubt that has anything to do with Rin."

"Hm."

Lord Sesshomaru: "So, none of you can offer anything useful at all."

All three elder demons jumped and looked at Lord Sesshomaru. All three were nervous now.

Totosai: "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

Saiya: "Yes, my deepest apologies."

Myoga: "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill me."

Lord Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at the three, and a moment later turned on his heels. The three elder demons all breathe a sigh of relief that their lives were spared.

As Lord Sesshomaru was walking away, Jaken came running up to him and stopped right in front of the demon lord. He held his staff high and stood as tall as he could.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru-"

Jaken didn't get a chance to finish as Lord Sesshomaru stepped on the little imp. The demon lord continued walking as if he didn't notice a thing.

Lord Sesshomaru: _Rin, I shall find you._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru stood in his room, looking at the window. In the distance he could see the dueling area being prepared for the match he and his father were about to have.

Sesshomaru: _This is all that wench's fault. She is disturbing my life too greatly._

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _She shall pay._

Suddenly the door to Sesshomaru's chambers were opened and in walked one of the castle's servants. Sesshomaru did not even turn to are even looked at the demon. The demon bowed respectfully to the young lord.

Servant: "Young Master, preparations are near completion. The Master wishes you to go to the dueling arena."

Sesshomaru didn't even move or say anything for a few seconds, causing the servant to become uneasy. Though he did try to hide it.

Sesshomaru: "Tell Father, I shall be there shortly."

Servant: "Yes, Milord."

With a final bow the servant left.

Sesshomaru gave the dueling arena one last glance before leaving his chambers.

* * *

Rin was standing under the designated tree for her's and Sesshomaru's meeting place. She was looking up at the stars, appearing to be in deep thought.

Rin: _Sesshomaru sure is late. I hope nothing has happened to him._

Rin then shook her head.

Rin: _Why am I so worried about him. He is not my Sesshomaru. But still... If anything were to happen to this Sesshomaru, it might affect my Sesshomaru._

Rin lowered her head.

Rin: _Oh dear. This is all so confusing._

Then Rin lifted her head and looked back at the stars.

Rin: _Sesshomaru for my Sesshomaru's sake, please be alright. I don't want to cause anything that might make it where we never meet._

Then tears slid down Rin's cheek...

* * *

Sesshomaru emerged into the large dueling arena. His father was already on the other side waiting. He still looked extremely mad. He had not cooled off at all. This caused Sesshomaru to pause slightly in step, but quickly regained composure before anybody saw.

Inutaisho: "Son, you shall learn never to associate with humans after this! Especially not to take a mortal whore!

Sesshomaru just remained silent with an impassive gaze at his father. This only served to anger his father more.

Inutaisho: "Son, prepare yourself! You'll need it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru: _He is not joking. Wench! You shall pay for anything that happens here!_

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stood facing each other for long, silent moments, that seemed like eternity.

Suddenly a gong rang and with that Inutaisho charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tried to dodge the oncoming claws of his father, but he was hit anyway. Blood spewed to the ground from the gash.

Sesshomaru jumped away from his father only giving his wound a glance. Inutaisho turned to his son.

Inutaisho: "You shall have to do better than that to escape my wrath, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _I have never seen Father fight so viciously._

Inutaisho charged at Sesshomaru again. This time the younger demon was able to dodge completely. He used this opportunity to swipe his claws at his father, who was still able to dodge in time.

Inutaisho: "Got to be quicker, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was starting to get irritated now, his eyes showing it. Though only Rin could possibly see to the extent of it.

Sesshomaru then charged at his father, only to be struck again. More blood from Sesshomaru spilled to the ground as the wound on his arm was created.

Inutaisho: "Son, you can't even wound me. You never could."

That angered Sesshomaru greatly. The young demon lord charged at Inutaisho and landed a strike on the elder demon's shoulder.

Inutaisho just stared at the wound, stunned silent. He then turned to Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho: "Sesshomaru, you shall pay dearly for that wench!"

Sesshomaru then got the beating of his life, though his father did not escape unscathed either...

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was flying through the sky. He had left Jaken on the ground. He did not even spare the imp, who was calling his name, a glance.

Lord Sesshomaru: _Perhaps she knows. She may be able to at least give me some useful information. I should have gone to her first._

Lord Sesshomaru continued to the the do shaped cloud...

* * *

Rin was looking up at the stars.

Rin: _I wonder where my Sesshomaru is. Hm. He's probably looking for me._

Rin's face flushed with the thought. She may be Lord Sesshomaru's lover, but she was still the innocent girl she always was.

Rin: _I wonder what is taking this time's Sesshomaru so long. Hm... Do I even want him to come. He may kill me!_

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Rin turned to look. What she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Standing not far was Sesshomaru. He was covered with blood and was badly beaten.

Rin took a couple of steps towards the demon lord, but stopped.

Rin: _Should I help him? Of course! He's Sesshomaru! No matter what, I must!_

Rin then ran towards Sesshomaru, concern was clearly written all over her. When she got to him, she reached out and touched his arm.

Rin: "Sesshomaru, are you alright."

Sesshomaru: "..."

Sesshomaru just continued looking away in silence. He was grasping his shoulder and appeared in pain. This caused Rin to get more worried for the demon lord.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, wordlessly, dropped to his knees still grasping his shoulder. Rin immediately put her arms around him, getting even more worried.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, Sess sure got a beating from his father, huh? Poor Sess. And shall Sess still punish Rin after she has tried to help him when he's wounded? You'll just have to wait and see!:D

And thanks for the reviews! I love them!:D

Diro!


	6. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelation

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was standing before his mother at the sky palace. They both looked coolly at each other. The Lady Mother was obviously asked or told something and was taking her sweet time to speak.

Lady Mother: "Well, isn't this unusual."

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in response.

* * *

Sesshomaru, wordlessly, dropped to his knees still grasping his shoulder. Rin immediately put her arms around him, getting even more worried.

Rin: "Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru went limp in Rin's arms, with all of his weight on her. Rin almost toppled over, but some how managed to stay sitting.

Rin: "Sesshomaru..."

Rin held Sesshomaru for a few moments, before getting a determined look in her eyes.

Rin: _I have to help him, all I can._

* * *

Inutaisho was in his quarters, laying on his bad. He was wounded too, but not quite to the extent of his son. Even so the wounds were still painful.

Inutaisho thought back to the match, when he had delivered his final blow on his son. Sesshomaru had turned into a ball of light and sped off.

Inutaisho: _Where did you go, Son? It better not be to that wench._

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes in anger at the thought.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru, with narrowed eyes, still waited for an appropriate answer from his mother.

The Lady Mother sighed before looking at her son again.

Lady Mother: "So, she just vanished in her sleep, huh?"

Lord Sesshomaru: "Yes."

The Lady Mother propped her face with her hand and studied her son.

Lady Mother: "Did it appear she was having a dream?"

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Lord Sesshomaru: "Yes."

Lady Mother: "Then the dream must be connected some how. But how, I haven't the faintest idea."

Lord Sesshomaru lowered his eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru: _Rin, what did you dream? I know it wasn't pleasant. What happened?_

* * *

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, who she had leaned against a tree. She was cleaning his wounds the best she could. She was constantly dipping the cloth in the bowl of water, then pressing it to Sesshomaru's wounds. She was so consumed in her task, she didn't notice Sesshomaru's eyes open and gaze upon her.

Sesshomaru: "What are you doing?"

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly looked up at him and stared.

Rin: "Um, I'm cleaning your wounds."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the human girl before him.

Sesshomaru: "Why?"

Rin looked down.

Rin: "Because I care for you."

Sesshomaru looked off and stared at the still dark sky for a moment.

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, appearing nervous.

Rin: "Um, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "..."

"Um, I was wondering why you didn't kill me last time."

Sesshomaru didn't move or speak for a few moments. Those few moments seemed like a long time to Rin, but eventually Sesshomaru did look at her. His gaze was softer than normal. Well, for this Sesshomaru anyways.

Sesshomaru: "You are pregnant with this Sesshomaru first child."

Sesshomaru turned away.

Sesshomaru: "Though I can't see how."

Rin didn't hear that last statement. Her eyes were wide with shock and she just sat there. All that she could hear was that she was pregnant.

Rin: _I'm pregnant? My Sesshomaru must have... and now this Sesshomaru thinks... Oh my... This is all such a mess._

Rin finally was able to move and she quickly looked at her lap.

Rin: _My child shall definitely cause confusion. Though It is because of my child, that I'm alive._

Rin just sat their for a moment thoughts still running through her head.

Rin: _My Sesshomaru didn't tell me I was pregnant. He must not have known._

Suddenly a smile appeared on Rin's face.

Rin: _Even though my child shall bring a lot of confusion to this time, and already has, I can not help, but feel happy that I am bearing Sesshomaru's child._

At that thought a huge smile appeared on Rin's face. Joy was coming off in waves from the soon-to-be first time mother.

Sesshomaru seemed to feel the sudden wave of happiness from Rin. He turned to look at her and instantly saw her big smile. His eyes widened and he just stared at her for a few moments before regaining his composure.

Sesshomaru: "You are happy about this?"

Rin snapped her head up, obviously she had been lost in her own world, which involved the time life in her womb.

Rin: "Of course! I am pregnant with my first child and the father is the one person I love the most in the whole entire world!"

Rin just beamed at Sesshomaru. Obviously, in her joy of having a child she forgot a few important things.

Sesshomaru eyes widened and he stared at her. This was the most shocked stare anyone has ever seen on the young demon lord's face. Rin's words, which caused this shock, kept playing over and over his mind.

After awhile Sesshomaru regained his composure. He quickly turned and looked away from the overjoyed woman.

Sesshomaru: "I shall protect you and my child. It is the honorable thing. I caused this, so I must take responsibility."

Sesshomaru: _Though I had no relationship with her, and just met her._

It was Rin's turn to be shocked. Her now wide eyes stared at Sesshomaru. But soon her shocked expression turned into a smile.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin then and he saw that joyful smile

Sesshomaru: _Hm, why do I feel different for this girl? Protecting her doesn't seem to be just for honor's sake._

Sesshomaru quickly looked at the sky.

Sesshomaru: _No! I can't feel kindly for this girl, even though she carries my child._

Sesshomaru looked at Rin again, her smile was still in place. It seemed a part of Sesshomaru's heart melted...

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru turned away from his mother and began to descend the stairs. Thoughts were racing through his head.

After a few moments, the lady Mother walked to the edge of the stairs and looked down at her son.

Lady Mother: "You shall do everything it takes to save that girl, shan't you, Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru stopped his descent and looked over his shoulder at his mother.

Lord Sesshomaru: "Do you need to ask, this Sesshomaru?"

The Lady Mother's lips turned into a small smile.

Lady Mother: "Of course not. I know my son."

Then the Lady Mother's face became serious.

Lady Mother: "But know this, I shall help all I can. Rin is certainly unusual, and I would hate if anything happened to her. The only one that got the two of us to move in compassion."

Lord Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

Lady Mother: "Good. Then do not hesitate to call."

Lord Sesshomaru then looked forward and continued his descent. His thoughts immediately returned.

At that moment Jaken finally made it on Ah-Un.

Jaken: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The imp fell off the dragon and rolled onto the floor, finally stopping at the first step to the Lady Mother's throne. That's when Lord Sesshomaru reached the bottom. He stepped down on the imp, and just continued on, leaving Jaken, wiggling on the floor.

Jaken: "Oh! Such is my dismal fate!"

The Lady Mother watched the whole scene, and was now watching her son fly away, and out of sight. Her head tilted to the side.

Lady Mother: "He is definitely very moody without that girl here. I sure hope he finds her soon. For all of our sake's. Who knows what would happened if he doesn't."

The Lady Mother just smiled at then, and turned to settle herself back on her throne.

* * *

Rin laid in her bed that Izayoi had let her use. She was not asleep yet, for she was too excited.

Rin: _I am happy for my child, but shall my Sesshomaru be able see the pregnancy and when the child is born? Or shall it be this Sesshomaru? It's not the same if it's not my Sesshomaru to witness the birth of our child._

Rin then turned over on her side.

Rin: _I just realized that. I can't help, but feel sad that my Sesshomaru may not witness this._

Tears then fell down Rin's cheeks...

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods. He stopped on a hill and looked towards the castle where he had left Rin. He just stared at it.

Sesshomaru: _How did this happen?_

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Well, so Sesshomaru didn't do anything to Rin. And we now know why Sesshomaru didn't kill Rin. :D

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them!:D


	7. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Divine Rose A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to **YwhyY** for getting me motivated to continue.(^_^)

* * *

Chapter 7: Remember

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing under a waterfall, letting the water completely soak him. He had stayed under it far longer than he needed, but apparently his mind was on other matters than what he was doing. The other matters were Rin and their unborn child. He was still in a daze about that, the shock stirred up more by Rin's surprising reaction to the news he had given her.

Sesshomaru: _Rin is such an unusual woman. Why should she be so happy to carry my child?_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a thought hit him.

Sesshomaru: _Perhaps she remembers things that I don't._

With that Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru: _That's it. I must've forgotten. Now, how to remember?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he went deep in thought.

* * *

Inutaisho's wounds had healed and he was currently pacing the grand entryway of his palace. He was not in a good mood, and one could see the rising anger rolling off of him in waves. The whole palace could feel it and no servants or anybody were in sight. They had all decided to retire way earlier than usual for the night. That was probably a healthy decision for all. Though there were two idiots that remained by the fuming Inutaisho, and they were Totosai and Myoga. They didn't have any choice in the matter, and that explained why they hadn't fled. Especially the flea.

Myoga: "Master, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru just went to heal on his own. I highly doubt he went to that human woman."

Inutaisho glared at his flea demon servant, which sent chills through said servant's body.

Inutaisho: "He better not!"

Totosai and Myoga gulped at the ferocity in their master's voice.

Totosai: "Perhaps you should trust the young master more."

Inutaisho gave Totosai such a cold look that could freeze all of his fire.

Inutaisho: "Trust, Sesshomaru? Hah! No chance!"

Myoga: "Perhaps he is visiting his mother, Lady Satomi, who is currently at the sky palace?"

Inutaisho turned his glare on Myoga, who, in fear, instantly hid in Totosai's kimono.

Inutaisho: "I doubt it! She shall return here soon, so why should he? You know that!"

Myoga: "Yes, Master."

Suddenly the doors opened, and Inutaisho's pacing instantly stopped. All three turned to see Sesshomaru casually walking through the doors. He was perfectly dry.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his son, as soon as he had reached him.

Inutaisho: "Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru coolly looked at his father, giving nothing away.

Sesshomaru: "To think."

Inutaisho: "I hope you reached the conclusion that you shall never see that dreadful mortal again. If you do, I shall kill her myself."

"Of course. I only saw her out of curiosity."

Inutaisho gave his son a look that said he wasn't completely convinced.

Inutaisho: "Well, focus on your training, as well as preparing for the ball that is coming up."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed.

Sesshomaru: "What ball?"

Inutaisho: "The one at which you shall choose your mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened in shock.

Sesshomaru: "I don't want a mate."

Inutaisho: "You have to have one someday. And the sooner the better."

"You can't make me."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed.

Inutaisho: "Oh, I shall. I have my ways."

Sesshomaru and his father had a glaring match, which made the already two uncomfortable servants even more uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru: "Good night Father. I hope to not see you in the morning."

Inutaisho: "I shan't see you till you agree anyways."

With those words spoken father and son walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was standing at the spot where Rin disappeared. He had been there for a long time. Searching for any sign of what might have happened to Rin. He had found nothing, and was now staring at the spot where he last saw her, as if waiting for something to pop out from nowhere, but unknown to him something was.

Suddenly, a knife landed at the spot where he was staring at. Lord Sesshomaru looked up and immediately began searching the surrounding area for who had done so. He hadn't even smelled the person, which meant he or she had covered their scent or had none at all.

Lord Sesshomaru scanned the trees with his eyes, but saw nothing. Only the rustling leaves moved. After several moments of his fruitless observation he knelt down and picked up the knife. It had a note attached on it, which carried no scent whatsoever.

Lord Sesshomaru removed the paper and read over it carefully.

It read:

_Choose your moves wisely, Lord Sesshomaru. Everything you do affects the life of you little mate. If you do something reckless she shall be pierced like this flower._

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes held confusion from the last sentence for it made no sense. There was no flower on the knife.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, which the demon lord instantly turned to. It had come from the knife's blade. Lord Sesshomaru eyes widened at what he saw.

On the knife a flower appeared, like it had been pierced by the blade. Blood flowed from it, onto the blade. The color draining from flower as it did so.

Unknown to Lord Sesshomaru this flower was exactly like the one in Rin's dream...

Female Voice: "It has been so long, hasn't it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked up and his darkened at what or rather who he saw...

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his chambers, staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular. His mind was still on Rin, still wondering how her pregnancy could have been caused by him.

Sesshomaru: _She acts like she knows me, so I must have forgotten. Now, how do I regain those memories? And who erased them?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: _Who erased them is of little importance now. I must find a way to remember the events between my pregnant little mate and me._

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened as a thought struck him.

Sesshomaru: _I know._

* * *

Rin was in the midst of a pleasant dream. The first one since she had come to this era. She was back in her own time, and it was obviously in the future. Her womb had swelled big with hers and Lord Sesshomaru's child, and she was stroking her belly affectionately. Her Lord Sesshomaru suddenly came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, feeling the child kick. Rin giggled, and looked at her mate with a warm, cheerful smile. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at her and slightly smiled at her, which made her own smile widen even more.

Rin smiled happily in her sleep at these wonderful images.

Unknown to Rin, Sesshomaru had slipped into her bedroom. He had taken his armor off, but still wore his usual kimono.

The young demon lord walked silently to her and knelt by her. He stared at her beautiful smile which he reluctantly admitted was the most beautiful sight he had behold. He looked at the rest of her face, noticing how much of a beauty she really was. He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair, enjoying the soft feel of it.

Sesshomaru: _Perhaps this shall cause me to remember..._

Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto Rin's and began to kiss her passionately. Rin, who was still asleep, responded kissing back, and sleepily wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru, shocking himself, wanted more of the sweet little human female beneath him, and opened her mouth with force, though not much was required with Rin in her current state of mine. He tongue began to explore every inch of her delicious mouth, losing himself in bliss as each moment passed. He soon touched Rin's tongue with his, and that's when Rin's eyes snapped open.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, who was kissing her. He mind working in overdrive as she began to realize this was not her Lord Sesshomaru that was kissing her, but the past's Sesshomaru's. She laid there in shell shock, not able to move or respond at all. She felt Sesshomaru's hands began to wander her body, and when they were getting dangerously close to her breast was when she snapped out of it.

Rin instantly broke the kiss and scooted away from him. She glared into Sesshomaru's angry eyes. He was apparently not happy about the sudden rejection.

Rin: "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru: "Seeing if I could remember."

Rin gained a bewildered look at those words.

Rin: "What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru: "I believe I can remember our time together... If I sleep with you..."

Rin's eyes widened in shock and all color drained from her face.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Well, who is it that appeared to Lord Sesshomaru? Looks like Taisho is about to cause some promise. And looks like Sesshomaru has an idea to get him to "remember" his time with Rin. He obviously has no idea about what's going on. So, how is that "great" idea going to go? Hm…

* * *

Thank you to all that reviewed.(^_^) Again sorry for the long wait.

**marnika: **Thanks.(^_^) I certainly agree. Yes, too much pride. LOL

**Jenny:** Thank you.(^_^)


	8. Tears & Glass Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: This chapter is for **icegirljenni**. Without her support, my other story, **Moonlight Night **would not have been published. Thank you **Jenni**.(^_^)

* * *

Chapter 8: Tears & Glass Flowers

* * *

Inutaisho was in his quarters, pacing around. Unfortunately for poor Totosai and Myoga they were requested to be there. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. It was extremely apparent that Inutaisho was not happy in the least and it was extremely important not to do anything that would make him angrier. Everybody's lives depended on it. Well, that may be an overstatement, but it didn't look far from the truth.

Inutaisho: "That son of mine had better spoken the truth. If not, he shall find out what true pain means!"

Totosai and Myoga gulped at the scariness of his voice, which was immeasurable to them.

* * *

Rin stared in fear at Sesshomaru's hungry and lust filled eyes. She was scared because this was not the Sesshomaru she knew, not quite. She had no idea how he would treat her, her Lord Sesshomaru always treated her gently, but she didn't know how those one would. She began to slightly shake, scared of what would happen next.

Sesshomaru: "Don't reject me. After all, you carry my child, so we have done this before. So, why refuse?"

Rin couldn't utter a word, shocked at what she heard. She hadn't thought that this Sesshomaru would ever try to sleep with her.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dragged her to him, and pushed her down on the futon, with him on top of her. He roughly kissed her, as his hands roamed her body. When he knew she could no longer breathe, and almost waiting too late, he finally broke away from her mouth. He began placing rough kisses on her neck. Rin gasped as one of his hands found their way inside her sleeping attire and began to massage her breast.

Rin: "Please, stop."

Sesshomaru: "Why?"

Sesshomaru spoke between kisses, not wanting to stop his assault on her.

Rin: "Please, you are not the Sesshomaru that is the father of my child."

Sesshomaru: "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I come from the future. In the future I am your mate, not in this time. So, please stop."

Rin face fell into confusion as she felt Sesshomaru smirk against her neck.

Sesshomaru: "That is quite the wild story. You expect me to believe that? You must have had quite the dream and are still in it."

Tears began to form at the corner of Rin's eyes...

Rin: "No..."

Sesshomaru continued his assault, and soon had stripped Rin of all clothing, leaving her bare beneath him. He leaned up and stared at her, taking the sight of her in. He barely noticed that Rin had covered her eyes, until he smelt the salt of her tears. He pulled her hands back and looked at her face which was streaked with tears.

Sesshomaru: "You really don't want this; to sleep with the father of your child."

Rin shook her head.

Rin: "Not now."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Sesshomaru began his assault of kisses on Rin body, and his hands exploring new places. But he soon stopped. Rin's eyes widened as he stood up and covered her with her discarded sleeping attire. She stared after him as he walked to the sliding door, where he paused at.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, knowing at that moment that this Sesshomaru cared for her as well, though nothing like her Sesshomaru, but he still did, and that warmed her heart.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Sesshomaru opened the sliding doors, closing them behind him as soon as he stepped out. As soon as he did so, he heard a gasp coming from his side. By smell he had known she was not far away, so there was no surprise for him. He glanced at her, seeing that indeed it was that princess, Izayoi standing there. She was staring at him with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. He could tell that she was surprised to see him, but there was something else in her scent as well.

Sesshomaru merely looked towards the sky and took off in flight. His destination was the waterfall, for he knew he had Rin's scent on him, and quite heavily too.

Izayoi watched Sesshomaru fly away with absolute awe shining in her eyes. When she could no longer see him, she looked down and placed a hand on her racing heart. A bright blush painted her pretty face.

Izayoi: _He is so beautiful..._

A smile crossed her face, but then slipped into confusion.

Izayoi: _Did he come from Rin's room?_

Izayoi slowly walked over and opened the door. She peered in and saw Rin fast asleep. She smiled and closed the door.

Izayoi: _Hm, I wonder why that demon came..._

A smile painted itself on her face.

Izayoi: "I hope he comes again."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru glared at the demoness before him. She wore an elegant flowing kimono that had transparent sashes flowing like water around her. Her long blue-black hair flowed around her like a wind was always blowing. She was extremely beautiful, a truly elegant lady, but that beauty had no effect on Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more, which caused the demoness to smirk. She then mouthed words, but no sounds came forth. Though Lord Sesshomaru seemed to understand what she said.

Suddenly the demoness jumped into the sky, throwing down one of her glass flowers at Lord Sesshomaru's feet as she did so. Then in a burst of wind and glass petals she vanished.

Lord Sesshomaru stared up at the sky a few moments after the wind had died down. He then looked at the flower at his feet, giving it a thoughtful look.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his quarters after having completely washed off all of Rin's scent off of himself. He sat by the window, looking outside. He was deep in thought, but one could not really tell, except for how narrow his eyes were. He was thinking back to his time with Rin.

Sesshomaru: _Hn. Hormones. Perhaps tomorrow night..._

With that Sesshomaru stood up, deciding to train some to hopefully get rid of his frustrations.

* * *

In a dark realm, a glass orb glowed. Behind it appeared the elegant lady that appeared to Lord Sesshomaru. She raised her hand over it and saw Rin peacefully sleeping. One of the lady's sashes flowed off of her arm like a current of water. The sash wrapped itself around the crystal ball, turning into a transparent eel in the process. The woman smirked and mouthed some inaudible words. The eel glowed...

* * *

**Divine Rose A/N**: Yes, Izayoi has some feelings for Sesshomaru, but don't worry it shall be Inutaisho/Izayoi. No Sesshomaru/Izayoi. Just a one sided infatuation is all. I got the idea from the 3rd movie. When she's in labor, she reached for the crescent moon. LOL

And we now see some of the culprit behind everything. Hehe

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed and support this story.(^_^)

**Hhflyka**: Thank you for loving my story.(^_^)


End file.
